


Fine Temporum

by KindleKane88



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Ficlet Collection, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 08:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12837555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindleKane88/pseuds/KindleKane88
Summary: A collection of Ficlets, Drabbles and Small Pieces of various pairings based on Tumblr requests and/or prompts.





	Fine Temporum

Title: Grief

 

Summary: “Prompt” Stiles comforts Theo for any reason once so ever. I want sad Theo.” + Prompt: Theo is wolved out and only stiles can help” + Prompt: Liam/Theo bromance.

He’d sucked in a breath at Liam’s washed-out skin and blue lips, the makeshift bandage soaked with what had appeared to be every drop of blood from his body.

Theo knew Liam was dying.

He could see the blood pumping from his body, rich and hot, the elixir of life spilling from his veins despite the desperate attempts of Scott to staunch the flow. He was bleeding out and there wasn’t a damned thing anyone could do to stop it. Liam looked so pale and helpless, and it was all he could do to choke back a bloodthirsty snarl. A primitive fury unlike anything he’d ever known caught fire beneath his skin and rode up his back, demanding immediate payment for Liam’s bloody body.

_It was his fault. He should have gotten Liam out of there sooner._

He heard Cory, screaming at Liam to breathe, to just hang in there, with cold, hard determinationin his voice. If sheer stubbornness alone could have pushed the blood back into Liam’s body and repaired the damage inside it, then Cory would have accomplished it.

Fear and worry seared his insides with such agony that he lost his breath. He wasn’t falling apart. Everything would be okay. Liam would survive this. He would make certain of it. He watched as Scott and Cory dragged Liam toward the makeshift medical bay they built in the bunker. Theo frowned at the sudden lurching of his stomach, the heavy beat of his own heart. He could feel his skin prickling in warning but couldn’t makesense of the response. Theo tried to concentrate, to center himself but he was losing his grip on his wolf half, like he was losing Liam. The world tinted with a furious haze of yellow. He wanted to hunt down the man who was responsible and slaughter them, take them apart with his bare hands.

  _He would kill everyone single of one of Monroe’s soldiers, and then he would come for her. Scott be damned._

Theo dropped his chin to his chest, breathing hard. His eyes stung. Tension coiled through his muscles with cold, dark purpose, his body burning with an icy rage. A thick, guttural animal sound vibrated in his chest, and for a moment Theo couldn’t hear anything over the furious roar of his pulse pounding in his ears. He was aware of something shifting inside him. Something feral and violent and savage that wanted blood, wanted revenge, but it wasn’t his wolf, his wolf was too busy drowning it’s own fear and grief. It was darker, deadlier, rising up from the depths of his being. He felt his fangs come out, his claws seared beneath his fingertips, eager to rip apart anyone and anything.

His heart beat erratically, aching in his chest. Light footsteps approached him. He snarled at the hand that landed on his arm. Keen hazel eyes assessed him with something looked like concern. Emotions scurried to find a home, but Theo couldn’t sort through the rash of reactions his touch provoked.

Stiles called to him in a low, urgent voice. “Theo, easy.”

“You’re shaking, come on out of the murderous wolf zone” He whispered , staring at him, and Theo realized it was true. His muscles were rigid with tension, body shaking with the effort of keeping himself tethered to his human side.

“Everything’s going to be okay,” Stiles murmured, the tone of his voice soothing, as if gentling a cornered animal. “Liam’s going to be okay”

“Go away,” he growled, the words nothing more than a graveled scrape of sound, ripped out of his throat. Stiles, the man who never runs, just steps closer. Before Theo can process Stiles is pulling him into a hug and rubbing a hand up and down his back. Such a foreign feeling...to be comforted. He’d forgotten what it felt like to be hugged. A real hug, even Liam didn’t hug him like that.

His defenses fell without a battle. His heart raced along with the frenzy of nerves, fear, guilt, and a wild desire that spiraled up out of places Theo won’t admit he has. Stile curved his hands around his neck, drawing him closer. The clutched at him, trying to breathe.

His throat was tight, his breath jerking in panting gasps. He could still smell the coppery scent of the blood, but he ground his teeth, not wanting to think about it. He just wanted to keep staring at Stiles, breathing in lungfuls of his scent. His heart thundered, pounding faster...harder, demanding the things it’d wanted for so long. It was a violent force of nature that couldn’t be constrained or controlled.

“Liam’s okay. Melissa’s got him healing. He’s going to be fine.”

“He’s my only friend, he’s mine….my pack.” The words slip out of Theo’s mouth before he can stop them. He wants to take it back immediately but Stiles doesn’t say anything just trails his hand down the column of his throat, until he placed his palm against the raging beat of Theo’s heart.

Holding Stiles… it was even more dangerous than he’d imagined. Every cell of his body ached with the need to claim, to accept the dark truth he refused to even consider. The truth was he wanted Stiles from the moment he saw him, and he still wanted him. It was enough to make his teeth gnash. He’d known Stile’s would feel incredible if he ever had the chance to touch him,— but he hadn’t realized his effect would awake a savage need to touch him, everywhere. To press his mouth to his skin. He wanted him on his tongue. All of him. Everywhere.

Theo knew Stiles realized what he was going to do as soon as the thought entered his head. He tried to back away, his long arms coming to push him off, but Theo reached faster, curving his hand around his head, pulling his mouth against his. Theo, ever the opportunist, took advantage of Stiles beginning protest to lick his way inside. He could smell Stiles desire rising from his skin, and he reeled from it. He wasn’t thinking, was acting purely on instinct, and it felt incredible.

Theo’s other slid down his spine, curving around his lower back as he pulled Stiles against him, crushing him against the solid wall of his chest. Theo’s name fell out of Stiles with a ragged breath. Theo kissed him harder, ravaging his mouth, terrified Stiles was going to tell him to stop. Theo lived for the low, provocative little sounds that broke from Stiles mouth into his, making his blood roar. Their mouths moved against one another in a frenzy. Theo’s hands roamed wildly, down the line of his spine, his shoulders, ribs, before settling at his neck, his thumbs pressing in on either side.

He wanted more. All of him. Everything he could take.

When Theo pulled back Stiles shivered, staring up at him, hazel eyes wide and dark in lust, confusion, and caution. His face lowered, and he was a breath away from sliding lower, nuzzling behind Stiles ear, scent marking him, when he suddenly realized where they were...and what he was doing

Theo opened his mouth, wanted to say something …anything. But he couldn’t get the words out.

Stiles swallowed, licking his lips, “Liam wants to see you.” and then abruptly turned... and walked away.

Theo knows they are far from done but for now he’ll leave it. Liam needs him. 

When Theo steps into the medical bay, Liam’s head perks up and he smiles at him in way that eases this knot inside Theo’s chest. He’s still paler than Theo would like but a lot less bloody. Liam holds out a fist and Theo bumps it back.

Liam’s head hits the pillow and he turns on Theo with a devious smile.

“I heard you were worried about me…” Liam’s eyebrows wag and Theo rolls his eyes

“Worried I wasn’t getting my twenty bucks back.”

Liam laughs and Theo settles down at the side of his bed, his hand finding his way to Liam’s shoulder and settling there.

And, if he squeezes a little too tight, well, Liam doesn’t say anything about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for reading, over the course of the next week, I'll slowly starting adding my Tumblr works over to here. Feel free to leave me pairing requests or prompts to work on in the meantime either here on my Tumblr.


End file.
